A roof-mounted air conditioning system for a rail vehicle is known for example from DE 10 2009 056 968 B3. It has box-shaped housing in which a plurality of evaporator units and a plurality of condenser units are accommodated, wherein a frame of the housing has inlet openings for the evaporators and inlet openings for the condensers. A cover fitted onto the frame closes the housing.
Further roof-mounted air conditioning systems for road vehicles are also known from DE 10 2006 047 367 B4, DE 10 2012 018 272 A1 and from DE 10 2012 216 039 A1. Each of these are characterized in that two evaporator units are arranged on both sides of a condenser unit arranged in the middle, so that the condenser unit with respect to a vehicle transverse direction is arranged the two evaporator units. In the case of DE 10 2012 216 039 A1, the two evaporator units have a housing lower part each which in each case are attached to a housing lower part of the condenser unit arranged in between. In the case of DE 10 2006 047 367 B4, the housings for the evaporator units and for the condenser unit are constructed modularly in the vehicle longitudinal direction so that between two end modules a varying number of intermediate modules can be arranged. To this end, the basic bodies of the housings and the associated flaps for closing the basic bodies that are open towards the top are fixable to one another in the vehicle longitudinal direction. From DE 10 2012 018 272 A1 it is known to cover the basic bodies of the housings for the evaporator units and the condenser unit with the help of hoods, wherein the hoods of the lateral evaporator units located outside are pivotably mounted on the middle hood of the middle condenser unit about a pivot axis running parallel to the vehicle longitudinal axis.
A condenser unit that is employed here comprises at least one condenser, which with usual design comprises a plurality of condensation tubes running parallel to one another in a longitudinal direction of the condenser, which at their longitudinal ends are connected on the one hand to a first collection tube of the condenser and on the other hand to a second collection tube of the condenser. The two collection tubes extend parallel to one another and in each case in a transverse direction of the condenser. For mounting the condenser in a housing of the condenser unit, suitable retaining elements can be provided on the condenser, for example retaining straps, which are soldered onto the collection tubes at the longitudinal ends of the condenser. On the housing side, fastening points which are complementary thereto will then have to be provided. The expenditure for producing and assembling such a condenser unit is thus comparatively great.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for such a condenser unit or for a roof-mounted air conditioning system equipped with such, which is characterized in particular by a cost-effective production or by a simplified assembly.
According to the invention, this problem is solved through the subject of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments are subject of the dependent claims.